Dates and Confessions
by EvansPukesSouls
Summary: The Guild's acting weird.. but why? And what's Jellal got planned for him and Erza? JerZa no lemon, just cute.. 'fluff', I guess.


It was a normal day in the Fairy Tail guild, but to a certain Requip Mage, it was almost _too_ normal. In fact, she thought it was the _normal _normal. Gray and Natsu _weren't_ fighting, Cana _wasn't_ drinking, and you had to strain to hear everyone's conversations.

"What's going on?" Erza asked Mira, who was serving her a drink at the bar.

"Well, I think they're excited about something," Mira chuckled.

She slammed her fist on the counter. "I demand you tell me what's going on!"

Mira ignored her, handing her a purse. "You'll need this."

"For what?"

"We're going on a date." Erza turned to see Jellal standing behind her, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

The entire guild was staring at them, either smiling or biting back a huge grin.

"A d-date?" Erza looked a Jellal and Mira, then back at Jellal. _So this must be why everything was so quiet.. they didn't want me to know about this.._

"Run along, you two!" Mira gave Erza a mighty shove -since her armor is so heavy- and pushed her towards Jellal.

Erza grabbed the purse Mira had given her and walked out of the guild with Jellal. As soon as the doors closed, she could hear the entire guild cheering with joy. _But why a date?I mean, I like Jellal and all, but.. _She cast a glance at Jellal, who was staring at her.

Jellal moved closer to Erza, smiling as their eyes met. _I'm glad that guild can keep a secret.. otherwise she'd probably have their heads off by now. _He chuckled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Erza asked him, grabbing his hand shyly.

"Just a thought I had," Jellal replied, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand.

"Where are we going, exactly?" She questioned him, a light blush growing across her usually pale face.

"I thought we could have a picnic by the lake." He kissed Erza's cheek, making her blush a darker shade of red.

"That would be perfect."

Jellal smiled, leading Erza to the lake. "We're here." He stopped at a blanket with a small picnic basket on it.

Erza was gazing at the horizon, watching the water rock with the breeze. "It's beautiful."

Jellal had laid out all the food. Not much, but still food- Sandwiches, bottled waters, fruit salad, and Erza's favorite. Strawberry cake. "I knew you'd like it here."

The Requip Mage sat down next to Jellal, grabbing one of the sandwiches.

They both ate in silence, blushing when their eyes met. It was Erza who broke the silence. "Jellal?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you bring me on this... date?"

Jellal hesitated before answering. "Because.. I wanted to tell you something."

"Like what?"

"I... I love you." Jellal looked away, his face as red as Erza's hair, if not redder.

Erza stared at Jellal for a long moment before responding. "I love you, too."

The young man turned his head to look at her before gently cupping Erza's face in his hands and pressed his lips onto hers softly.

Erza's eyes widened in shock, and she found herself unable to move. _Great, he's going to think I'm stupid or something!_

Jellal pulled away, keeping his hands on her cheeks. "I-Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting you to do that," She said, looking down.

"Well, are you expecting it now?" Jellal chuckled, leaning in until their noses touched.

Erza's face flushed red, and she didn't know what to say, so she leaned up and pecked Jellal's lips with her own.

Jellal smiled, grabbing a slice of strawberry cake. "Would you like some?" He handed the plate to Erza.

"But.. this is the only slice." She reluctantly took the cake and grabbed a plastic fork. She looked at Jellal, who had a grin on his face. "Oh..." She'd just realized he wanted to _share_ the cake. "Sure," She cut a piece off of the cake and popped it in her mouth, then passed it to Jellal.

_She's so.. perfect, how could she ever love someone like me?_ Jellal thought to himself before taking a bite of the cake. He let Erza have the rest of the cake while he ate the last bite of fruit salad.

"So.. are we.. _dating, _now?" Erza asked him slowly.

"Do you want to be dating?"

Erza looked down and poked her index fingers together. "Maybe..."

"Then yes, I suppose we are." Jellal grinned, then jumped as he felt a raindrop land on his head. "It's raining.."

"We should probably clean up then.." Erza shoved their empty food plates and bottles in the basket as the rain started to pour from the sky.

"Here, take this." Jellal shoved her his jacket and shoved the blanket they were sitting on under his arm. "Let's go!" He grabbed Erza -who now had his jacket on- and started running towards the Guild. When they arrived, they were soaked from head to toe. They shoved their way in, grabbing the entire guild's attention.

"We're back!" Erza panted.

Mira rushed up to them with towels. "How'd the date go?" she asked them. After all, she was a sucker for romance.

Jellal and Erza exchanged a few glances before they both replied, "It went great."

"That's good to hear! So are you dating?" Mira was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

They were scrubbing themselves dry as Jellal answered a quiet "Yes."

"Oh, I can't wait to hear all about it!" The Guild rolled their eyes at Mira's remark, though they secretly wanted to know themselves.

Erza and Jellal sighed. "This is going to be a long story..."

.

**Sorry the ending is so bad... it's my first JerZa so Erza's a bit out of character. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
